Reaching Out
by xArurie
Summary: Back on the island, Sora takes a moment to reflect on past events. He's searching for someone as the fears that take hold of his mind threaten to engulf it.


_If only I had just reached out back then_...

Sora's mind drifted as he ran through the busy streets of his island. It had been so long since he had been here, after all. Taking in the familiar sights, his eyes failed to locate that which he was truly searching for. He thought that person would want to talk to everyone and was already wandering around. It had been just as long for him, after all.

Greeting people as he passed by, Sora's smile seemed as bright as the sun in the sky. How fitting it was that the very sky that held the sun in its embrace would be his namesake. He was finally home, he thought. Immediately he pondered what "home" truly meant, however, and his smile dimmed. It wasn't home without his friends by his side. They were more important to him than a piece of land, and they would always be his true home.

The busy town was alive and well, the villagers its lifeblood living strongly once more. It made Sora's heart feel like it was about to burst. They had saved these people, this place. They had saved everyone, or at least who they could at the time. _But I didn't save him_...

His thoughts on the moonlight-haired boy kept coming back no matter what else he tried to occupy his mind with. As wonderful as it was to be here, Sora knew he was not around.

 _It feels like all I do is search for him_ , he mused with a tinge of sadness. His first instinct had told him to check their island, the refuge they hid away in when younger. All of the children of Destiny Islands frequented the paradise, away from their parents' prying eyes. Anything could be realized there, nothing limited by logic or rules.

 _He dreamt of leaving these islands then. While I was always here, his gaze was pointed over the horizon. Now he's no longer restrained to remain, so then why do I feel as though that's where he is?_ Tired of questioning himself, Sora instead finally followed his gut feeling and traversed to the "secret" island of their youth.

Upon stepping off the boat he used, Sora noticed that the atmosphere there was no longer as he had remembered it. The sense of adventure and mystery had long since evaporated from it in his heart. He had seen many things and had tasted real adventure. Nothing less than that could hold a candle to it, now. However, the air of the area filled him with a sort of peace and nostalgia. He knew all of these sensations: the smell of the sea and trees, the sun's beams warming his entire being whether or not he wished for it to stop, the resonance of his footsteps on the old, weathered wood of the shacks, and the sound of birds. Coming across another boat, Sora felt hopeful that he had been right about that person being here.

He broke out into a dash along the beach, scanning the area for any traces of people. He popped in and out of the tree houses in the hopes of finding occupants residing there. It seemed that no one frequented the place these days, as they were all growing up. Childish things had to be boxed up and kept deep in the recesses of the heart as one climbs towards adulthood. That was one thing Sora would never understand or willingly do. He would always be childish, taking a page from Peter Pan's ways to never let such wonder leave him. _But this place is no longer_... He realized that whether or not he willed it, things were going to change. His past few years had been nothing but that. The island had already become void of the sense of wonder it used to possess for a younger Sora. Terrified of what else he would lose, his sprint became dire and frantic. _Could it be that he also threw these things away?_

Sora was afraid, so very shaken to his core. It was then that he finally found what he was looking for. In one of the trees of the forest, he spied a body perhaps too large now for what its owner was attempting.

Riku was hanging upside down from a branch with his head laughably close to the ground. It looked like he was noticing the changes too. Sora couldn't hold it in any longer, and belted out a laugh that made the silver-haired head perk up, or rather down, in surprise.  
"You...! What are you-Stop laughing! Sora, I swear when I get down from here..." Riku's words were biting, but soon gave way to a smile giving away how he really felt. The whole situation was ridiculous and that fact was not lost on him.

"Are you stuck?" Sora playfully kicked at the sand trying to seem as innocent as possible. There was no need to further rouse the tiger.  
"What? No! I'm just, I was... These trees are shorter than I remember."

"That's because you're a giant now. You really should have picked one of the taller ones."  
"I wanted to see if I could still pull this off on this particular tree."  
"Like we used to?" Sora suddenly remembered such hijinks.  
"Isn't at least that much obvious?" He relaxed his legs and let himself slip from the branch, landing on the palms of his hands before flipping over expertly or, at least, it was expertly until he fell backwards on the ground, letting out a very audible grunt upon impact.  
Sora peeked his head over his fallen friend's, making sure there was no actual damage before he found it funny.

"Forgot... blood to head. Too much, too quickly. Ugh." Riku's words revealed the fog he was experiencing in his mind.  
"Pfffff. Why is no else around to see the almighty Riku fall so many times in one day?"  
"It was only _once_." He added the last word in emphasis.  
"Once is more than usual."  
"Just shut up and let me clear my head." Exhaling loudly, Riku let himself relax as his body readjusted itself. Sora promptly plopped down by his side, sitting with his legs outstretched. He looked around the general area, feet swaying back and forth as he tried to keep his thoughts off of things that would cause words to spill out uncontrollably and disturb Riku. It seemed as though even the action of Sora doing nothing would somehow still manage to upset him.

"Sora." It was a quiet call, yet utterly unable to mask his slight annoyance.  
"Sorry, Riku! I'm really trying to not do anything. I swear!"  
"Only you would actually have that much trouble doing nothing." Riku sighed but smiled contentedly, pleased that not all things had changed. He closed his eyes.

The two had stayed this way for a long while, as Sora finally found a way to occupy his unending energy. At some point, no doubt due to the tranquil environment and feeling of safety, Riku fell asleep. Once Sora had taken notice, he listened for the sure and steady breathing that accompanied sleep in order to assure himself that Riku was not playing a trick on him. He was at a loss of what to do. Interrupting his relaxation was one thing, but accidentally waking Riku up was a whole other creature that Sora did not want to mess with. The boy could be very grumpy normally, and when he was sleepy you could dial it up to eleven.

However, Sora knew it was also more difficult to wake Riku once he had drifted off to sleep. He could take advantage of this new freedom to do as he wished. He could run, swim, climb trees, or whatever other quiet activity away from Riku he wanted to do now.

Much to his own surprise, he found himself wanting to stay by Riku's side. Even if this meant he couldn't do much of anything fun, the thought of watching over his best friend overruled all else. Leaning back, supported by his hands, he searched Riku's features. He looked so calm and serene, like nothing bad could or would ever happen. Seeing this made Sora's throat tighten up. He didn't want to remember everything that the elder boy had gone through because of him.  
"Is this how you felt... all that time?" He spoke quietly, letting his words hang in the air for no one to hear. Although he had no memory of it, Sora knew Riku had watched over him while he slept for a time far too long _. I wonder, did I look as calm as he does now?_

He couldn't even begin to fathom not knowing when Riku would wake; if he would ever open his eyes again. Sora wanted to reach out to touch and rouse him awake in order to dispel all the terrors taking hold of him now. His hand began to move towards Riku's form, but it paused mid-air. _He looks so calm. I can't wake him up just because I feel like this._ Sora resigned himself. If Riku could handle this horrible feeling for a year, he himself could handle a few minutes or hours. He let his hand drop back to his side.

 _Riku deserves this happiness, this feeling he should have always had. This feeling that evaded him at every turn, thanks to me_. Alone with his thoughts, Sora could only think of regret. Does the sun still shine when there is nothing around on which to beam?

Watching Riku longer than he even realized, the sun started to set across the horizon. This had always signaled the time to go back to the main island and their families, but there was no such rule in place now. _We could stay here all night, if we wanted to._ Sora felt both happy and sad about a freedom he would have loved to have years ago. Even if they could stay for as long as they desired, he should still wake Riku up before too long. His friend might have wanted to leave soon, he might have had somewhere to be or things to do. The loneliness that accompanied that notion caused Sora to realize he hadn't wanted either of them to leave any time soon.

This island was the only place that gave Sora the illusion that everything was alright again, even though it was where things had gone so wrong. He wanted to correct the mistake he made here years ago, but the past was set in stone and there was no way to chisel it into another shape or form. Sora had failed him, and that could never be reversed. He wanted to protect Riku now, that was all he could do.

"Snap out of it." he whispered to himself sternly. If this place was so peaceful, then he should be at peace. Yet he felt as though he was anything but that. The thoughts that bit at the corners of his mind came full circle here, and demanded to be listened to.

Wishing to quiet the feelings of dread that were threatening to overtake him, Sora shakily reached out his hand for Riku. _If only I had reached out then..._ His hand fell softly upon Riku's forehead, petting his bangs gently. _But I can protect you now._ The sleeping boy groaned softly at the sensation and turned his head to nuzzle against whatever it was that felt so kind and warm. Sora froze at this new development, all previous worries melted away by one simple act. He kept his hand still as Riku's hair tickled his palm and fingers. There was also a strange and ticklish feeling in his heart that he couldn't understand, but he hardly noticed it given the current situation. The sensation of touching was truly the most powerful of them all, and Sora made a mental note to do more of it in the future. For now, he was content just to stay like this.

A few minutes later Riku's eyes slowly opened, at first clearly groggy in disposition. Then he felt Sora's hand and suddenly became aware of everything. His body jerked as though he had been hit with a thundara attack and his green eyes widened in very clear surprise, searching Sora's face for some kind of answer as to the intentions of this action.

Sora realized that Riku had awoken far too late to remove his hand in time. _He's going to get the wrong idea!_ He panicked and removed his hand in a quick fashion, as if he had been caught doing something he should never do. Looking away from Riku's piercing gaze, he fumbled for words but none would take form. Riku shot up so quickly that Sora almost fell over in surprise. Catching himself on his palms by the ground, Sora ventured a glance at Riku's expression. He looked like the definition of dumbfounded, uncertain, and excited to which Sora couldn't understand.  
"Um... Morning." Sora finally managed to eke out.  
Riku just kept staring at him, eyes still very much widened and face unchanged. _Oh no, I broke him!_ Sora thought.  
"U-uh... I thought sleeping out here would make you catch a cold, so I was... checking for a fever! I guess there was no need to worry, huh?" Sora smiled and rubbed the back of his head wanting to be anywhere but here.

Riku finally spoke, but his tone was just as flat and flabbergasted as the rest of him. "A cold...?" His face finally softened into a smile and soft chuckle. "Isn't cold weather a requirement for that? Your idiocy never ceases to surprise me."

Sora perked his head up once he saw Riku acting normally again, but still wore a frown from being insulted. "Hey! Excuse me for caring." He puffed out his cheeks in mock anger. Riku only proceeded to laugh more which led to Sora joining in as well.  
"You slept forever" Sora said sourly.  
"You slept longer," Riku quickly retorted.  
There was definitely no comeback good enough to beat that, so Sora got to his feet and dusted off his lower body. He looked down at the smiling Riku, still sitting in the dirt, and his mind raced.

 _If only I had reached out for you then_...

Reaching out his hand in order to help Riku up, Sora declared "But I can do it now."  
Riku tilted his head at Sora's statement as it was nonsense to him, but still grabbed his hand without hesitation.

The sun can only burn its brightest with the moon by its side.

By the water's edge, the two boys finally walked side-by-side on their island.  
Making conversation, Sora piped up about an observation that had just occurred to him.

"You really might be catching a cold, after all."  
Riku rolled his eyes. "Oh? What makes you say that?"  
Sora shrugged. "Your forehead felt pretty hot once you woke up."

Riku stopped walking once those words reached his ears and Sora looked back at him with a triumphant grin.

Caught off-guard for a few moments, Riku's stoic face revealed nothing except that there was a reaction he really didn't want Sora to see. He regained his composure and along with it his cocky attitude. He quickened his pace in order to beat Sora as if this had been a race the entire time, and his smile returned. "Your hand is just really sweaty," he quickly added before breaking out into a run as his laughter rang out.  
Sora looked at his hands nervously before dashing, trying to catch up with Riku.

"Come back here! Sick people shouldn't be running around!" Sora laughed as he chased the ever-quicker Riku.

 _I guess I'll just have to keep chasing him, but that's alright. I'll never give up._


End file.
